ultimate_insanityfandomcom-20200215-history
Such Hard Feelings
Such Hard Feelings is the second episode of Ultimate Insanity. Plot Before The Elimination In the beginning, Ice Cream Sandwich is seen ordering from Burger Queen. After coming out of the restaurant, he sees something that shocks him. After the intro, Frisbee and Gum are trying to find a way to leave the parameters of the show, until Tomato shows up and asks them why they can't just leave the place. Frisbee disagrees and Tomato steps on one of Battery's traps implying that he might have more traps to offer. Tomato then asks Gum and Frisbee if they have tried to phone the police and respond by saying that they have tried calling on Purse's phone and Smartphone but it doesn't work. After that, Glowstick is frustrated that The Shattered Glasses lost the first challenge and Pot instantly blames Chef Hat for him losing the challenge for the team because he went to a horrible hiding place. Chef Hat thinks that his mistake was silly and that it would be impossible for him to get eliminated, Waffle states that people have opinions and Pot states that why wouldn't he get voted off. Chef Hat then angrily leaves and Purse thinks that they have gone to harsh on him. Peanut Butter announces that it is time for the elimination. Elimination Peanut Butter reveals that they got 330 likes and 763 dislikes, which is what he describes as pretty darn good for this first episode. Tomato Juice wins the prize but he is still dead, he receives a glass of himself anyways. The first person safe was Planty, then Pot, Waffle, SD Card, and Glowstick. Purse, Chef Hat, and Tomato Juice are in the bottom three. Purse is safe after her bicker with Chef Hat and he ends up getting eliminated while Tomato Juice is safe. Chef Hat then gets blasted into the sky. Challenge The challenge was to sculpt the best statue of either Battery or Peanut Butter. Once, the challenge was over they would judge the sculptures out of 10. In the end, The Shattered Glasses got a score of 15/20 which placed them 1st, The Freezing Plates got a score of 13/20 which placed them 2nd, and The Talking Boomboxes got a 12/20, placing them last and getting up for elimination. Reception The episode received positive to mixed reviews. One review given by WebzForevz: Alright, there's a lot of things to say about this. The background graphics are fine, but they look just like the Object Invasion backgrounds - I assume you have the same artist? I think you would benefit from developing your own style and doing the backgrounds yourself, or asking for different backgrounds. It's just way too similar and it'll make people compare your two shows unfairly. Secondly, the voice acting is all over the place. The host constantly has a buzzing sound behind it that can be easily removed using the Noise Removal tool on audacity, an easy fix, but it hasn't been done yet and it makes listening to him unpleasant. Some of the contestants have very, very weird inflections when they talk. They say things either too slowly, so it doesn't sound realistic, or they put weird pronunciations on different words. I get a lot of them don't have english as their first language, but they should definitely try reading the lines before they do them, because it just sounds like they're reading the lines off the script and not actually acting. Unlike most shows, the writing actually isn't unbearable. It's a little all over the place, sure, and I think it could use some more comedy to keep things interesting, or some more action-y scenes, but it's not bad. It's just hard to digest when you forget half of what the character's are saying. The challenge seemed rushed, I think? Not that it didn't last long enough, but that I felt like no one was doing it? I have a hard time both keeping track of the characters, and also figuring out who's on what team? Or remembering voices. I feel like a lot of the characters are stereotypes: jocks and valley girls, and sure, that can work sometimes, but they have to have depth to them. For example, Geoff from total drama is known as the partier, but he has depth; he's got a heart, he's emotional, he's petty. You can have stereotypes, but you have to work them into the character and morph it into something else. Purse is a valley girl who hates work and likes taking credit for things, but you've got to add more depth to her. I don't know, that's just me. I think the pacing is good. It felt like the same length the entire episode, it didn't feel like some parts were too fast or too slow. I don't quite understand the opening scene, and I think you could work on your animation. When the best scenes in the episode are done by someone else, I think you should work on getting better so the scenes look more similar, and the animators aren't easily identifiable. I also think you can work on how you set up shots, just because sometimes they all look the same and I think you can make them more interesting. Overall, it's not bad. 5.9/10. I think you can go somewhere with this.﻿ Episode Category:Episodes